


Kylo Ren x Badass!Reader - Good boy

by Decendantofthesparrow



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Badass Reader, F/M, First Order, Kylo is baby, Smut, Sub Kylo, blowjob, dom reader, empress Reader - Freeform, he calls her "my empress", i dont write for kylo alot if you cant tell lol, kylo eats ur pussy, kylo tries to be kylo to reader and she isnt having it, second time ever writing smut so feel free to critic, submissive Kylo, u are married to kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decendantofthesparrow/pseuds/Decendantofthesparrow
Summary: I've read so many fics where the reader is "badass" but then as soon as kylo just looks at her she becomes....just....poafoshdgfoshd so i took matters into my own hands. enjoy sub kylo and dom reader
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Kylo Ren x Badass!Reader - Good boy

“E-Empress ren?” You sighed and put down your spoon, looking over your shoulder to see lieutenant Mitaka standing at your doorway, eyes on the ground, and hat being gripped in his hands.

“Yes, Lieutenant?” You softly asked, his shoulders relaxed as he stood straight, moving to the side as you stood and flattened down your dress, strutting past him “is this about kylo?” He nodded, guiding you to where kylo was.

“Yes, ma’am hes-hes uhh” You sighed, pinching the bridge of your nose.

“Having a temper tantrum?” You scoffed, stopping and holding out your hand for his datapad “Where is he?”   
Mitaka handed you his tablet and responded slowly “The main bridge” you nodded, handing back the tablet to him and walking off. A wave of burning anger in your gut.

As you arrived at the bridge, you saw red, the melted metal of the control panels singe your nose as Kylo dug his saber into the machine in his anger.

“Ren,” you called, he ignored you, screaming and tossing a chair into a wall. “Kylo!” he still ignored you, dragging his saber across the ground.

You groaned and yelled out one more time “BEN SOLO YOU LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW!”

Kylo whipped up, his amber eyes glaring into yours “how dare you-“ he reached out, dragging you toward him, large hand clamping around your neck.

Your eyes widened, breath cutting off “-you dare call me by that name- YOU UNWORTHY WHOR-“ You grabbed his arm, bending his arm towards him and breaking his grip. You ducked under him and wrapped your arm around his neck, your leg twisting around the back of his knee and breaking his stance.

You flipped him over, slamming him onto the floor, and glaring down at him as he stared up at you in surprise. before it turned to anger again, he rushed to stand, igniting his saber and attempting to swipe at you. You popped him on the nose, causing him to stumble back and drop his saber, the metal clanging against the floor, kylo dropping down with it.

You sighed, wiping your now bloody knuckles against your black satin dress “control your temper Kylo, I am not one of your punching bags, and if you EVER lift a hand to me again I swear I will end you, I am your wife, I am your empress.” You sneered as Kylo slowly sat up, holding his bleeding nose.

“if you’re going to have these tantrums, please do them in a place where I won't be embarrassed” you turned and strut out of the room, passing your handmaid Anna, you sighed and requested a trip down to Naboo.

“how long madam?” she asked, you shrugged, walking into your room and starting to grab clothes as Anna retrieved your suitcases.

“until kylo comes down and apologies himself, as you will be coming with me, send out a message that he is not to know where I will be, let him suffer for a few days.” Anna nodded, tapping away on her datapad.

“a transport is all ready for you ma’am, sn-771 and nb-630 will be accompanying you” you nodded, Korra and Lily, your personally chosen guards.

“alright, now pack your things, including your swimsuit and anything you would like to take, time for a mini-vacation” Anna smiled and nodded, zipping up your suitcase and bowing out.

You sighed, ruffling your hair and undoing your dress, stepping into more comfortable clothes, stealing one of Kylos sweaters.

=

Two hours later, and you were only a few minutes away from your designated arrival spot, no word from kylo yet, you suspected that he was still having his tantrums and had yet to notice you were gone.

Whatever, you sighed, let him panic when he found your half of the room empty.

The ship descended to the platform, Anne and your guards left the ship quickly, you followed after them after fixing the large sweater that was falling off your shoulders, since Kylos shoulders were much broader than yours.

The Naboo guards bowed to you, “we welcome to our planet empress ren” you nodded and fixed your bag over your shoulder.

“Thank you, and before you ask, no supreme leader ren will not be joining us, and if he asks, I’m not here, and neither are my guards and handmaiden” the guards looked at each other, turning pale as they thought of the repercussions. “I promise nothing will happen to any of you” they slowly nodded.

“We trust you empress (y/n)” they led you to your suite, bowing out as your guards dismissed them.

“bet 20 credits” Korra cackled removing her helmet, ruffling up her chin-length hair, her bright blue eyes stark against her dark skin “that you know who will notice in 3 days”

“bet!” Lily snarked, removing her own helmet and shaking around her long red hair “one week, hes gonna barge in here at midnight, on his knees begging for (y/n)’s forgiveness”

Anna snorted, sorting out her things in the connected guest room, “ 2 days!”

You laughed from your spot on the bed, taking out the datapad in the nightstand next to your bed and opening the catering log.

“sound off, what do you guys want to eat?” Lily and Korra perked up and scrambled over to you, speaking over each other to choose something.

“girls, one at a time” you sighed, covering Korra's mouth and nodding at lily.

“porg tenders please” she chimed, smiling as you typed in her order, along with her preferred drink and dessert.

Korra ripped your hand off and tapped on a buffalo burger meal, shrieking as Lily pushed her off the bed.

“anna?” she looked up from the holo-screen and smiled.

“chili cheese fries please, with blue tea and a brownie sundae” you nodded and entered her order, finishing off with (fave food, drink, and dessert).

“and so the wait begins” you muttered, smirking as you felt Kylo probe at your mind, you rolled your eyes as you sent a quick message back.

‘ _ when you learn to be a good boy, I will return’ _

You snorted as you felt the rage through the bond, before closing him off and blocking the bond.

=

Kylo blankly stared at the wall, clenching his fists as the bond closed, his empress was mad, it was easy to tell.

She had also closed off their connection, her last message a clear scolding and threat.

A “good boy”….that's what she said.

He didn’t need her, he scoffed to himself, he could easily last without her. He stood from their-his couch and stormed out of their-his room.

He’d show her, he’d show her he didn’t need her around, that he wouldn’t crawl back to her just because she asked.

She'd be the one crawling back to him!

=

Kylo slammed his forehead on the table in front of him, groaning as he typed in a direct message to (y/n)s datapad.

_ ‘where are you’ _

He dropped his datapad on the table and leaned back on his chair, rubbing his face as he sighed.

2.fucking.days.

He had lasted 2 damn days before he gave in, he somehow had never realized how much stress (y/n) had reduced for him.

From the small meaningless things like joining him in meetings, to the full-on battles she endured with him.

He never noticed how much less he wanted to kill Hux when (y/n)s smaller hand rested on his wrist. Or when he would turn and see her kick down a resistance soldier with her boot and smirk as she stood over them.

His datapad pinged, and he felt like a teenage girl scrambling for her phone when her crush texted her back. He fumbled as he grabbed the tablet, growling as the reply stared him in the face.

_ -will you be good?- _

He felt the metal of the datapad begin to bend, so he threw it at his bed, grumbling as he paced around their-his room.

“who does she think she is, im the supreme leader, im-….fucking hopeless my god!” he yelled out into the void of his room, diving on his bed to once more grab the datapad.

_ -fucking-fine! Yes, i'll be a good boy, where are you!- _

_ -where your grandmother's legacy was born- _

Kylos shoulders sunk, what? Where his grandmother's legacy was born? What kind of…cryptic…he's an idiot.

=

“he's an idiot” Korra snorted, scrolling through your small conversation with kylo “knowing him hell be stubborn for another day and then come running”

“nope” lily countered, shoving a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth “he's on his way right now, with some sort of grand present or something”

“new dress?” Anna offered, picking at the corner of her book.

“ha! He has no sense of female style” Korra chuckled

The doors slammed open suddenly, and there he was in all his glory.

Kylo Ren. 

You sighed and waved your hand, the girls standing and hurriedly leaving the room, giving you and Kylo privacy.

“I assume you’re here to apologize?” you muttered, examining your nails as Kylo stalked toward you.

He glared down at you, making you sigh and look up at him “well?” you droned, eyes flashing to the floor.

Kylos eyes flashed in surprise, and he grumbled to himself as he slowly got onto his knees, his shoulders slumping as he bowed his head to your feet.

He muttered something that you thought was “nm forry” you rolled your eyes, uncrossing your legs and tilting his chin up with the tip of your heel.

“what was that?” you hummed, smirking as he shivered from the tip of your heel grazing his adam's apple.

“im-im sorry” he muttered, you sighed, standing and grazing your fingertips down his back as you passed him to walk over to the door.

“clothes off” Kylo turned, harshly swallowing as you locked the door, turning to lean on it, propping one of your legs on the door and crossing your arms.

“wh-wha?” he muttered, flinching slightly as you clicked your tongue and walked towards him, heels loud against the concrete.

“clothes” you kneeled in front of him, tilting his chin up with your fingertips and whispering “off~”

He shakily nodded and stood, slowly undoing his layers of black clothing, unclipping his cloak and letting it flow down onto the floor. you hummed in satisfaction, standing and walking over to the large love chair, sitting down to enjoy the show, picking up a large strawberry and biting into it, smirking as you saw Kylos eyes follow the trail of juice. watching run down your chin and drip down onto your breasts, slowly disappearing into the crease between your breasts.

“Kylo~” he jumped, eyes flashing up to meet yours, his pupils were huge, filled with desire and lust “who told you to stop?” he shook his head, quickly undoing his tunic and pulling it over his head.

You frowned as you noticed the thin black sweater still hiding his well-built torso. “that too” Kylo nodded, pulling off the sweater and tossing it to the floor, revealing his large chest, thick biceps staring back at you. Biting your lip to stop yourself from just jumping him you motioned him to continue. He started to undo his pants, looking at you through his lashes.

You didn’t bother to react, his shoulder slumped, fully unzipping his pants and starting to pull them down before he remembered his boots.

He muttered a curse word under his breath, undoing his boots and tossing them across the room, finally pulling off his pants and leaving him only in his black boxer briefs.

You eyed the particularly large bulge in his underwear, you leaned back, gesturing for kylo to come. He shuffled over, dark eyes staring down at you, drifting over the exposed valley of your breasts.

You smirked, lifting your leg, and trailing the inside of his thigh, drifting up to graze his covered groin. He jumped, straightening and turning red.

“Do you want me to be like you~” you cooed, Kylo glanced down at you confused, breath shaky as you pressed your heel into his hardening cock.

“wha-“ he breathed, closing his eyes as you started to rub his cock. He bit the side of his cheek to keep a moan from bursting out of his lips. “undressed, naked, bare~” you snickered, pulling away your foot, raising your brow at the small wet spot where your heel was.

“on your knees” Kylo dropped to the floor, head bowed and hands pressed flat to the marble flooring.

You pressed your heel to his chest, shaking your foot as he stared at it dumbfounded. “well~ strip”

Kylo gulped harshly, shaky hands slowly raising and grasping your leg, calloused fingers gently undoing the strap of your heel and sliding the shoe of your foot.

He took a brave motion and pressed his lips to your shin, trailing them up as he pushed your dress up your thighs. You sighed, letting your head fall back as kylo stopped at your hip, staring at the thin cloth covering your heat.

He looked up at you, waiting for permission to take off your panties. You cracked open your eyes, giving a simple nod, he looked down hurriedly, fingers sliding under the cloth and slowly pulling it down.

He felt his cock twitch as he caught sight of your dripping cunt. You felt the energy though your bond and you let out a soft laugh, pushing at his chest with your foot and leaning forward, catching his eyes flash your breasts. You stood, looking down at kylo, his eyes trailing up and locking with yours.

You undid the ribbon around your waist, shushing kylo as you tied it around his eyes. “don’t worry, nothing bad will happen, this is just an extra lesson. You don’t get to watch~” 

Kylo whimpered, hands flashing up and gripping your wrists. Your shoulders dropped, wrenching your hand out of his grip and slapping them away. He yelped, losing his balance and having to catch himself on the floor.

“Bad boy” you scolded, smirking as Kylo shrunk in on himself “I didn’t say you could touch me did i?” he shook his head. “what was that? I didn’t hear you”

Kylo took a shaky breath, “no-no ma’am” he sighed, his voice hitching as you pressed your finger to his Adam's apple.

“that will be,  _ my empress _ , kylo” you cooed dangerously, nodding as kylo repeated your order.

“yes, my empress” he froze as you took his hands and trailed them up your thighs setting them on your hips, trailing your hands down his arms and resting them on his shoulders.

“my dress still needs to come off, does it not?” you cooed, smiling as kylo bit his lip and nodded, fingers gripping the white chiffon of your skirt, he gulped.

“my empress, is-is there a-“ you sighed, brushing your thumb against his jaw.

“It just slips off, Kylo” he nodded, lifting his hands and standing as he took off your dress, frowning in concentration.

You clicked your tongue and tilted your head, ducking your head as he lifted the dress to your shoulders and over your head. You stepped away from him and tossed your dress onto the chaise couch.

“underwear off” 

“yes, my empress” kylo muttered, slipping his fingers under his boxers and sliding them down his legs, showing off his impressive length.

You whistled, tapping the tip with your finger, kylo jerked, a soft yelp escaping him. Pushing at his chest, you slowly lead him back to the bed, the back of his knees hitting the mattress and he fell back, bouncing as he landed.

“uh (y/-my empress?” he caught his slip, shivering as you brushed your hands up his chest. 

“shhh” you thumbed his perked nipple giggling as he jumped and a low groan erupted in his chest. “sensitive are we?” you cooed, looking around the room, sighing as you spotting nothing that could tie him up.

“Shoot, oh well, this is an order kylo, you do not move unless I say? Understood?” Kylo nodded, pressing his lips together and pressing his hands to the bed.

“yes, my empress” he muttered, freezing as he felt your soft hands grip the shaft of his hard cock, thumb rubbing a circle around the leaking tip.

“mmff” he moaned, turning his head and attempting to bury his face in the sheets.

“feel good?” you chuckled kneeling beside the bed between his legs and blowing on the tip, his hips jumped, fists pulling at the sheets.

“p-please don’t tease my emp-rahAhh” his voice pitched, a long moan echoing in your ears as you licked the underside of his cock, stroking it with your other hand.

“you are quite vocal kylo” you hummed, licking the tip as his head whipped around and he pulled at the sheets. “don’t stop being so alright?” you dived down, choking slightly at the head hit the back of your throat. Okay, he was a bit bigger than you expected but you easily relaxed your throat and continued to deep throat him.

His hips jerked and continuous moans spilled from his lips, another jerk of the hips and you slipped his cock from your mouth, gripping the base tightly. “good boys don’t choke their empress” you scolded, kylo whimpered, nodding to you. 

“yes-sorry my-my empress” he choked out, gasping when you stood from between his knees, climbing on the bed and sitting down on his chest.

“would you like to taste me?” you purred, dragging your fingernails across his chest, reveling in the small twitches his muscles made in reaction. 

“ye-yes my empress” kylo stuttered, his breath catching as you lightly flicked his perked nipple. “unfh” he grumbled, swallowing down the lump in his throat.

“But only good boys can taste their empress, can they?” you teased, grinding your hips down on his chest, moaning lowly as your clit dragged against his pecks.

“Can-may I touch you, my empress?” Kylos hands twitched, he wanted-no NEEDED to touch you.

“mmm” you stilled your hips, walking your fingers up his throat and stopping at his lips, grazing your fingertips across his plump bottom lip.

“You may~” his hands shot up to your thighs, exploring your skin, his right hand drifting south and thumb brushing against your clit “mmf, good boy” you moaned, starting to grind on his finger.

You could feel heat building up under your legs, making you smirk. Just as Kylos fingers drifted between your lips you sat up on your knees, smacking his cheek lightly as Kylo whined.

“Oh shush, you wanted to taste me right?” Kylos breathing stopped for a moment before he nodded and leaned his head back, giving you a prime spot to sit.

“Good boy~” you shuffled forward and leaned over his face, carefully sitting down and jumping as his hot breath hit your cunt. A shiver ran up your spine, feeling his wet hot tongue push against your clit. “You may use your hands” 

Kylos hands flashed to your hips, tugging you down to press you hard against his lips, eating you as if he'd never eat again.

“ho-holy shit” you breathed, tumbling forward slightly, closing your eyes as your thighs trembled. “o-OH FUUU” if you knew he was this good you would have made him eat you out a long ass time ago. 

One of your hands gripped into his hair, tugging as he hit the best spots. He moaned as you gave a particularly hard tug.

Your elbow gave out, your front half collapsing on him, stomach hitting his forehead, kylo let out a low snort but continued.

You felt your cunt contract, and you let out a high pitched moan as your entire pussy started to pulse and the odd feeling of pleasure overtook you, curling your toes as your climax approached fast.

“ky-ky-KYLO AHN” you squeaked as you felt kylo lick up your cum as you came on his face. “fu-fuck good boy” you muttered, sliding off his face and looking down at his cock.

“did-did you come already,” you said, your tone light and filled with amusement. You looked at his face, which was set in a pout.

“w-well It was, you-uggg” he huffed, “you’re too hot”

“hot damn” you giggled “up for being on the receiving end?” kylo paused before shaking his head.

“no, I…didn't sleep the time you were gone so I don’t really have any energy,” he muttered. You sighed and nodded, leaning over to undo the knot from behind his head, slipping the cloth off his eyes and tossing it to the side. “are you okay?” you muttered softly, brushing your hand through Kylos thick locks, massaging the places you had pulled at when he was eating you out.

“mmhm” he hummed, closing his eyes and rubbing the dried cum on his cheeks off on his bare shoulder. “ I'm okay”

“Good, now stay here, i'll go get you some water and start the tub okay? We’re both kinda a mess” you snorted, looking down at the white ropes of cum splattered on his chest, and the sticky residue on your butt and back.

“Okay” you slid off the bed and padded over to the bathroom, feeling Kylos eyes on your butt. You turned, raising your brow as he shrugged. “what? Can't i look at my wife's ass?”

“did you learn your lesson?” you set back into your “empress” voice, Kylos form stilling and he looked at you with wide eyes.

“yes, I've learned my lesson my empress” you smiled brightly and nodded.

“Good! Now hopefully we won't have to teach you that again”

=

Anne snickered at Kylos hunched form as you scolded him for breaking another console, the other officers staring bewildered as you shook your fingers in his face.

At least you weren’t using any of your “empress” talk, or else kylo would lose ALL his officer's respect.

But, it wasn’t like Hux respected him in the first place, Anne smirked, watching as Hux took great pleasure as the supreme leader was scolded like a puppy in front of everyone.

Anne blinked as she remembered something, hurriedly typing away on her datapad.

_ -btw you two owe me 10 each- _

_ -why?- _

_ -…- _

_ -SHIT THE BET- _

\----The end---

  
  



End file.
